Monotony
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Everything was a lovely rutine, it was until Okita decided to be a bit mischievous.
1. Chapter 1

**Monotony**

The days have gone by so fast that it sounds impossible to count them. One by one, like the petals falling down from a cherry blossom in an autumn blizzard.

The routine has been dyed into an old tint like a photo of herself in sepia.

The Shinsengumi clothes were still going through her tiny hands to be stripped of the sweat and dirt impregnated in the battlefield. The steam of vegetables remained in her nose, being evaluated and finally, being served on a porcelain plates.

The cold was still a problem every night.

When she lay her body down on the futon the shadows danced for her, while she imagined herself like one of them, enslaves under the moonlight.

Just a few nights ago, carrying the tray with Hijikata-san dinner, she had seen him asleep on a pile of documents on his desk. The candlelight began an innocent prank on his pale face, making her to show a faint smile. The wind that crossed the window swung his jet hair in a sensual dance, lighted by the fallen silver from the moon.

She put the tray in a corner of the room, forgetting completely the aroma of tea and boiled rice. She looked for a brush and with extreme caution; she untangled every blackish hair, descended by the large waterfall in front of her. The brush seemed to fall from the sky, just stopped by some tangled clouds in the path, who succumbed quickly.

When she was sure everything was okay, she kept her fingers in the tip of Hijikata-san's hair, feeling the softness and capturing a faint essence gave off his hair. She inhaled the aroma of cherry blossom deeply, noticing she was making a grave mistake. She separated quickly from Hijikata-san and after a few seconds, she put a blanket on his shoulders, trying to make his dream warmer.

She blew out with her breath the flame of the candles, allowing him to hear the presence of night silence in his room. She opened the sliding door slowly, slipping away among the shadows, pretending nothing had happened.

In the next morning, Hijikata-san opened his eyes with the first sun rays and he pretended not to have noticed anything the night before.

Time passed slowly for Chizuru, who noticed Hijikata-san's violet eyes focused on her at the dinner time. She was feeling stabbed in the back, like a child who is accused of a prank in front of the parents.

Souji noticed as she looked away to the floor, as if the wood was the most interesting thing in the entire world. He formulated an idea inside his mind after which he smiled, raising Chizuru's chin with his ring finger and forcing her to see him directly. Yukimura felt her rapid pulse and helplessly, Okita-kun kissed her lips, mixing their breaths.

The attention focused on them as silence prevailed. The room seemed to be owned in a cold blizzard for a moment.

Hijikata-san stood up from his seat, pulling him at his nape. The sound of his fall caused the wood grinding.

"Itai, itai Hijikata-san,"

When Okita-san looked up, he noticed a clear inadvertence showed into those violet eyes. He swallowed hardly, deciding for his own good to keep in silence.

Chizuru observed the scene petrified, not knowing how to response or whether how to catch her breath.

The dinner was continued uncomfortable with the sound of the chopsticks against the porcelain like the one effect of echo in that place.

Little by little, the dining room began to be empty, leaving just three persons facing up to.

"Souji, Yukimura-kun, we need to talk." He sentenced with deep voice.

Chizuru felt a lump in her throat, after which she nodded, trembling.

* * *

Yes, I deleted this story and you're thinking about to lynch me, right? If you don't want to keep reading this story don't do it, but If you like this, please, just give a comment, I'll really apreciate your opinion. Thanks so much, specially for my beta and friend, Cressent Moon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Monotony (2)**

She felt like her bones trembled interpreting a horrifying never-ending melody just exceeded by the furious look of Hijikata-san. In her days living with the Shinsengumi, she had been witness of that cold look once; when she came and her life was threaten because she discovered one of the most darkness secrets of them. She was scared, as buried two meters under the earth.

Souji, who always showed a radiant smile, had ceased, keeping in silence such as phantom agony and even his occasional cough could not put a smile on his face or any sound on his mouth.

The tree branches rustled after a breeze crossed the sky, carrying small shadows behind the silhouette of the deputy. A sweet smell penetrated her senses, hypnotizing her in a state of ecstasy. It was the aroma of Hijikata-san, that unique essence that only she could describe.

"Yukimura, do you know your position inside the Shinsengumi?" He asked, cutting the familiar 'kun' at the end of her name, in a tone not so different to the disparaging to name an object.

"Listen to me, you are just a hostage for us and we can kill you at any moment," It was painful, more than she could foresee, more than she considered herself stand to. Soon, a nuisance on her eyelids began to be uncomfortable to her. A tear lost beyond her neck, impregnated like a little raindrop on the haori.

Okita looked at him with disagreement for first time, joining his eyebrows in a bitter gesture.

"If Hijikata would let me tell him, she has been a friend for all of us and a colleague in the battlefield so I don't agree with your comment. Besides this success has been my fault, not hers."

Hijikata sighted heavily, feeling the tension accumulating on his shoulders.

"There won't any punishment for you this time, can go out," He cut finally, playing down the importance with his hand. She descended her head a bit more, making a reverence.

"My slips won't repeat anymore Hijikata-san, I promise it."

As quick as she left from the dinner room she couldn't contain the dew, which lost in the air instantly.

She looked through Saitou-san at the end of the corridor, who frivolously showed himself worried in his unchanging eyes. She smiled him subtly and went to her room.

The gravity squashed her without mercy against the futon. Was it real what happened? She touched lightly her lips with her fingertips. The evanescence presence of Okita was still on them.

She sighed heavily, feeling something similar to satisfaction mixed with a tinge of guilt. Where did all the determination to find her father go?

* * *

He asked someone for bring a bit of sake with what the atmosphere became more bearable.

Hijikata-san served him until it overflowed the container. He thanked him and raised his choko at the same time as him, toasting in silence.

He supposed it would taste sweet, but it left a bitter flavor deeply in his senses. The fall burned his throat while it distracted him from the discomfort and pain in his lungs.

"You've exceeded the limits this time, Okita. You knew perfectly well that we've been hiding the nature of Chizuru, then, why have you done that?"

Souji concentrated in the environment outside, looking like he'd lost somewhere on the earth. He knew pretty well that Hijikata-san was holding back, the best evidence were his hands squeezed firmly against his knees.

"I love her, Hijikata-san, that's all."

The choko fell down onto the floor, making a horrible sound that left a wave of echo behind it. Crimson drops began to gush from his hand to stain the sleeves of the haori with his bitter color; the sake spilled out on the floor while the sweetness was absorbed by the cracks of the wood.

They stood immobile looking at a blackish point inside their eyes.

"Do I have to take what are you saying seriously?"

"Don't you trust on my word, Hijikata-san?"

The lieutenant sighed, standing up from his site to walk until the slider door. The spots of blood made a perfect path that joined always him on his trajectory faithfully. He opened quickly the slider door letting the breeze came in with some cherry blossom petals flying weightless.

"I have always passed many details about my soldiers," he paused, "but this is one that I won't let continue."

The emeralds-eyed guy covered his chest while he thought about Chizuru's suggestions to wear warmer clothes. He may get a sermon if she sees him of that way. A dye rosy came to his mind from a sharp memory, pulling out a mischievous smile, one that he wanted to share with his superior.

He stood up and walked with certain pain due to the gelid air, but he hold on all in the deep of his throat. He dodged the fragment of porcelain and put himself behind him with his head a few inches down from his height; his appearance could soften the tension. He put his hand over the shoulder of an imposing silhouette.

The landscape outside seemed nostalgic with the flowers falling down slowly, with its taciturn presence.

"You will be a fantastic enemy, Hijikata-san."

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the pillow was soaked in tears. Her eyes seemed dry in a couple hours until just leave an ephemeral nuisance. She rubbed them softly to make the fog fade away.

She looked through the opened window, the night had come and made a breathtaking cloak that tighten over the earth. The stars did not exist in that solitary heaven, there was just a feint light given by the tearful moon.

Outside in the hallway there was a silent march of a light that stopped at her door. She closed her eyes to pretend to be asleep into a deep dream, turning back to her comfortable fetal position.

Her skin got chills almost ratting her state out. The blanket moved upward from her ankles to her torso softly. She wanted to thank mentally but she was interrupt by a caress over one of her pale cheeks.

That hand felt extremely warm despite it all the pressure exerted against her skin, as delicate as she was a porcelain doll being admired by her owner.

His toe finger sited over her lips playing with the skin and his beautiful breath came surrounding her senses. The heartbeats speeding up into and exorbitant rhythm that she believed may finish her performance. She begged for her blush was hiding by the darkness at night.

The cold faded away in an instant where the hands took her from her shoulders came closer to him; when she was thinking of stop him, his movements ceased. The caress began to be longed for her lips but it was given to her forehead. Her whole body felt better like air under the water and regret in the hope.

She heard him going away with the same silent way he came. The curiosity made her to look at the door where she could define the perfect characteristics from that face.

"Hijikata-san?"

* * *

_I'm sorry for the delay, I didn't have Internet the last weeks and recently I began to write a part of the next chapter. Hope you like this and if it doesn't bother you, can you leave me a comment, please?_


	3. Media Noche

**Monotnony**

Media Noche

_It was the last summer when the cherry blossoms showed themselves as full as no season before. The world was painted with an infinite range red color, from the __ground all upholstery of petals until heaven at twilight bloodiest. The tapestry was a sweet carpet for her feet and fixed path in order to walk and loose at the same time._

_They looked each other, she from the window of her room and him under a beautiful tree lush shadow. The intrinsic glances tried to be hidden but the blush when they pointed to the earth was obvious. _

_Suddenly after a subtle breeze he moved from his site, walking to the little window. The bells from the adornments played a sweet melody which could be called 'waltz' according to the western ideas._

_He held her hand and she answered shivering. Purple from his eyes and the brownish-gray from hers mixed to create the most beautiful rainbow. And finally, those big rough hands came until her forehead, giving a light touch with the lips, something so sensorial to hold her as a fantasy._

_The slow throbbing, every beat from their heart, the sweetness from that kiss and the disappointment due to his paternal incursion…_

He shuddered barely, turning the glance and without face her eyes. Chizuru believed to see how he shivers like his naked skin was attacked by the breeze in the begging of the autumn. Before, if someone had announced her that the premise of the lieutenant from the Shinsengumi, staying in the entrance of her room, she would laugh low and asked for settles the conversation with another pleasant theme, but this time, far from to be a fallacy it was becoming cobweb knitted by her naughty thoughts.

"Tomorrow we'll leave headquarters at dawn, hope you'll be ready to".

"Can I know where, Hijikata-san?"

"It's not necessary to give details for now," he cut, "go back to sleep".

He didn't let her to complain with something else, the door was closed, showing the dance of a silhouette, walking to the corridor, almost running into the silver light.

* * *

When he was sure there was nobody, he did a sigh of relief in order to revive his ghost-pale skin.

The fantastic Shinsengumi lieutenant had found a new hobby out from the battlefield which could shudder him like in his daring adolescence. He slapped himself mentally, moving away hairs from his face and kept walking, prepared to drink sake in the silence of his room.

* * *

Okita Souji had been walking on circles for hours until get lost the sun trail and its satin twilight. The streets were full of people and the dust where the footprint were left printed renew after every breeze.

He counted his steps to let time pass, maybe the fact would be funnier with some pastime to discover alien to monotony. And that day, specially, it seemed something out ordinary. A frivolous and calculating Hijikata out his right mind, showing he owned a thing similar to human feelings; a new challenger personality of himself that faced fierce and finally, but equal important, the toast to start a game between gentlemen. The trophy for the winner, an angel-woman named Chizuru Yukimura.

He caught, putting his silk handkerchief before mechanically. The chest hurt so much, as if the fire burned it within and the pressure under the sea drowning him tortuously.

There was a card else to play and it was why the game transcended beyond all previous challenges: his own life was getting shorter with every ochimizu drop circulating in his blood.

* * *

**I'm dead before and after this short chapter. I now you're probably angry with me and I understand, I've delayed too much. But my reasons are still there, surviving school and writing is sometimes difficult for me; sorry, hope you liked (at least) the chapter. By the way, I invite you to join me crying for Okita, spoilers in review reply. **


End file.
